


Lithium

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Cutting, M/M, Seduction, Self-Harm, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl





	1. Chapter 1

The day had turned rather doleful. Skies darkened and thunder growled lowly in the distance as tiny dots of rain began to pepper the windshield of the black sedan driven by Madara Uchiha. He was on his way to pick up his nephew from Konoha Psychiatric Hospital just an hour or so north. His mind was still having trouble wrapping itself around the idea of the nineteen year old having done things so depraved that they warranted him a spot at the infamous Konoha Psychiatric Hospital, but considering Mikoto being alone now and Itachi having moved to the Northern Tea Country to pursue his medical career after his father’s death, it was somewhat understandable.

He had just turned into the long driveway that made its way up a high and heavily forested hill toward the ominous-looking structure that housed all the ‘crazies’. He stopped in at the gate which featured a small security building that looked a little too well appointed to be considered a ‘guard shack’ and let down the window peering into the petite stone structure. 

“Excuse me?” he craned his neck out of the car slightly and tried to see if someone was even there to greet him. 

“Hey there! Just need to see some I.D. sir,” a man clad in a shocking orange security outfit appeared from out of nowhere sporting a large, albeit disconcerting grin on his face. He was a blonde, with brilliant blue eyes and Madara found himself arching an eyebrow as he fumbled for his driver’s license. After a few seconds he produced it to the man in the guard shack. 

“They really ought to reconsider their choice of uniform,” he offered sublimely, winking at the boy. “I can think of a lot of other shades that would do you far more justice...” he couldn’t help but grin that devilishly sexy grin that he was known for when he realized he had actually caused the blonde to blush. 

“Hold on just a second! Are you *the* Uchiha Madara?” the blonde stammered a little. “From the Konoha Fashion Consortium?”

Madara couldn’t possibly hide the look of surprise on his face as he answered him. “The one and only,” he held out his hand waiting for the blonde boy to hand him back his license trying to play it cool. It was true he was a bit of a worldwide celebrity, but only in circles of people who studied, lived and breathed the fashion scene. 

It seemed that the blonde had no intentions of giving him back his identification card any time soon. “My name is Naruto Uzumaki!” he blurted out, bowing spontaneously to the man with the long dark hair in the luxury car. “... and someday I’m going to be an awesome designer just like you!” Madara smiled briefly. He certainly couldn’t knock the boy for his enthusiasm. “I’m just working here until I can save up enough money for college. I plan to attend the Land of Fire Fashion Academy!” he announced with pride. 

After a few minutes of convincing the blonde to give him back his license in exchange for his autograph on the hideous orange jumpsuit, he made his way up the long and winding hill. In spite of the momentary recognition of his fame at the gate, his mind drifted back to Sasuke. The dark haired brooding son of his brother... the ‘little Uchiha’ as they had all referred to him. He had watched him grow up from being an adorable and precious child into a fine looking young man with exquisite good looks and a raw sexuality that the Uchiha men were known for. 

He had attempted on several occasions to draw the boy into an entry-level modeling career as he had all the hook-ups anyone could ask for doing the job that he did. But Sasuke was forever inward and sulky and Madara found himself admiring his nephew from afar. A beautiful dark thing. Untouchable, unknowable and unreachable. 

He pulled his coat around him tighter as he stepped out of the car and made his way toward the enormous stone-quoined entryway. The footfalls of his costly Italian leather shoes echoed in the desolate parking lot and he marvelled at how abandoned the entire place seemed, but chalked it up to being a Tuesday, and probably most of the visitors would come on the weekends to see loved ones who were institutionalized. 

He swung the heavy wood door open and approached the front desk. At first glance, much like the guard gate, there was no one visibly in site and Madara looked around again. The place was a bit ghastly feeling; it had an eerily dark and foreboding mood. Almost like a place that might be the setting for a creepy horror movie... one of those B-grade thrillers where a doctor goes mad and takes a scalpel to his patients in a glorious killing spree-- one of those movies whose only redeeming quality is sheer amount of bouncing tits being exposed. 

After he had cleared his throat and searched the counter for a bell to ring, finding none, he decided to rap soundly on the glass. That much caused a dark haired male wearing his hair in a high ponytail and dingy looking labcoat come fumbling out of the back, with a scowl on his rather pretty features. “Hi... I’m here to pick up my nephew? I had called earlier to let you know that I would be arriving around noon.” The tone of Madara’s voice gave away the fact that he was a bit irritated with the service around there. 

The boy didn’t oblige him with a response but merely began rifling through some papers strewn about the desk, then with a huff began to clack angrily on the computer keyboard as he peered over the thin wire frame glasses he wore that Madara had decided made him look like a prick. He thought perhaps he should offer him some sound fashion advice and let him know that thick frames were in and he would look far more suave if he did something different with that nice mess of hair he had, but the boy had disappeared again with a simple and terse... “Wait just a moment... I’ll be right back.”

Madara sighed heavily. He had already determined in his mind that a stern letter to the board of directors of Konoha Psychiatric Hospital was in order and he turned to take a seat in one of the worn burgundy velveteen chairs in the foyer. 

No sooner had he crossed his legs and pulled out his phone to check his messages than the double doors leading back into the corridors of the hospital burst open. Madara noticed that what the ponytail boy from the front desk lacked in tact, he made up for in fanfare as he made his second appearance of the day. “Kakashi-Sensei will meet with you now. Please come directly this way...” he made a large flourish with his arm, and Madara wondered sardonically if this place was even licensed in the prefecture to run as a psychiatric hospital. It certainly seemed like a place full of riffraff... the dregs of society even. 

He was shaken from his contemplation by a very familiar and apathetic voice that seemed to grate over his nerves like liquid silk. “Good day, Mr. Uchiha. I believe that we spoke yesterday. I am Sasuke’s doctor... Hatake Kakashi. You may just call me Kakashi-Sensei,” he extended his hand in what seemed like complete fakery of a warm welcome. 

Madara could sense that the good doctor was merely patronizing him, and that he was simply ‘going through the motions’. His real intention was probably what every other psychiatric hospital’s intention was-- to medicate, and sedate their patients and keep them from hurting themselves or others with minimal interaction. 

He led them to his office which was rather nice considering the condition of what Madara had already seen. “Shikamaru, if you don’t mind, would you gather up Sasuke Uchiha and his belongings... bring him here once you are finished. If you need any help, see if Neji-kun will assist you.” He turned his steely gaze to Madara and smiled once again what seemed like a completely counterfeit smile. He lowered his voice as ponytail, which was what Madara had decided to call ‘Shikimaru,’ left the room letting the door click behind him. “Sasuke has some violent tendencies, as I mentioned to you on the phone yesterday. His small stature makes that easier to deal with. A man your size should be able to handle him should any situation arise.”

Madara fixated his gaze on Kakashi-sensei. He shifted his weight in his chair. “You are going to send home medications for him, are you not?” He had a life of his own and didn’t really need a little psycho, nephew or otherwise, that couldn’t be controlled mucking up his peaceful and enjoyable existence. 

“But of course...” Kakashi assured him. “He is on Lithium now which helps with the psychosis and I’ve prescribed him Klonopin for his panic disorder and Seroquel for when he can’t sleep...”

“Wait a minute,” Madara was leaning forward in his chair now studying Kakashi-sensei’s face with disbelief. “Why does he need so much medication? Is he really *that* bad off?” Madara was starting to feel a little more worried. Could he really take care of someone with so many problems? He really hadn’t realized it would be so much to be responsible for. 

“I’m afraid so,” Kakashi went on. “Without these meds he will see things that aren’t there, hear voices, etc. It’s in his best interest and for his own safety... as well as yours, to keep him medicated properly. He seems to be adjusting fairly well to them with a few exceptions...”

“What exceptions are you talking about?” Madara wanted to know.

“Well a huge trigger for him seems to be any mention of Itachi. I don’t know what transpired between the two of them, but it seems to me that some weighty things seem to have befallen them... Itachi isn’t reachable. Not for us anyway. And I honestly think it’s for the best if he is kept away from any references of Itachi for now. Please refrain from discussing anything about Itachi with him...” 

“Dear god...” Madara’s voice betrayed his composed exterior. He had not known the extent of these things when he had promised Mikoto to take care of Sasuke. But being a man of his word, he’d be damned if he was going to back out of this now. 

“Sasuke is also a cutter...”

“...excuse me?”

“He’s a cutter... he cuts himself as a way of dealing with emotional pain and trauma. It’s more correctly termed ‘self-mutilation’ but, in a nutshell, yes. It’s something that he will likely do once he’s no longer ‘restrained’ here. And putting away razors and knives won’t do...” Kakashi went on, “cutters will find a way to hurt themselves... break objects if they have to to get something sharp that will do the job... use regular household items like keys, a nail, a coat hanger, etc.”

Madara’s face had gone white as if all the blood had drained from his head. He looked like he might just throw up and Kakashi didn’t seem to notice... or if he did, he didn’t acknowledge it. He rambled on and talked of all these things as if they were commonplace and something that was seen every day, day in and day out... and perhaps it was... at this asylum, but not at Madara’s posh apartment in the village. 

He had reached up to massage his forehead trying to process all of this unsettling information when there was a knock at the office door. Kakashi stopped in mid-sentence and cleared his throat. 

“Come in~” he seemed to have reset his voice to its normal level, not the secretive hushed tone he had used when describing Sasuke’s plight. 

They both rose from their chairs simultaneously as the slender figure wearing jeans and a dark hoodie emerged from the doorway into the office almost like a prisoner being escorted by two guards. They were all about the same height and all dark haired. 

Madara’s eyes went immediately to his nephew in the center of the three. He was looking down at the ground, apparently not willing to make eye contact with anyone in the room, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. His hair looked wild as always, and Madara could see that he looked paler than usual. It was obvious that he hadn’t been out into the sunshine in many months. Shame on Kakashi for not seeing that his patients got at least a few minutes out on the veranda each day. 

“Sasuke. Your uncle Madara is here to take you home with him,” Kakashi offered cheerfully. 

There was no answer, no reply... not even a nod of the raven head. 

Madara suddenly felt at a loss for words to say as he stood there and stared at his nephew. He looked so small and frail and very much *sad* to him at that moment. “Yes, Sasuke. I want to be here for you and help you through this. You’re a good boy, and my brother’s son. It’s only right that I take you and care for you in the absence of your Father...” he choked on his words. He had started to add ‘and in the absence of your older brother’ but he remembered just in time what Kakashi had warned him about. Any mention of Itachi had the potential to set Sasuke off in a violent and dangerous rage. 

The next hour or so was spent signing release forms and getting directions and prescriptions for Sasuke’s medications and by the time three o’clock rolled around they had started back toward home. The deluge of rainfall that had ensued made for rather treacherous driving conditions and it took a bit longer to make it home than normal. 

Sasuke had ridden quietly alongside him with Madara trying to make small talk and failing rather pathetically. Eventually Sasuke had plugged his earbuds into his phone and successfully found a way to drown out the droning voice of his uncle. He would take out the device ever so often and Madara noticed once that he was listening to some rather hardcore metal, but it seemed to make Sasuke restful because he had his eyes closed so it couldn’t be too bad. 

~ ~ ~

“This is your room,” Madara said as he opened the door which led into his guest bedroom. It was dimly lit and decorated with black damask wallpaper, floor to ceiling windows with midnight silk draperies and a heavy black chandelier. It was furnished with a very nice bed which was adorned with a dark purple down comforter and many pillows. It was entirely too romantic for a guest bedroom and looked more like a master bedroom but Madara was just that way. If it wasn’t highest quality he wanted no part of it. 

Sasuke ambled into the bedroom behind Madara. “I appreciate you letting me stay here,” he mumbled as he laid his duffle bag down on the plush bed. 

Madara laid the suitcase with his other belongings in it on the comforter as well, and placed a strong kind hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “It’s my pleasure. Really... and while I’m no Kakashi-sensei... I’m here if you need to talk about anything, okay?” He rubbed the frail shoulder bone gently and could literally feel the boy shrink away from him. He withdrew his arm quickly, but tried to make it seem unnoticeable to Sasuke. 

“We’ll have dinner about seven. Do you have any preferences?” he took a couple of steps toward the doorway. 

Sasuke shrugged as he began to open the duffle bag and unpack his things. “Anything is fine as long as it isn’t sweet...” was his only reply. 

“No sweets it is,” Madara concurred. 

“Is there somewhere I can shower?” Sasuke asked quizzically looking around the room. 

“Oh! Of course, I nearly forgot. The bathroom is right through this doorway,” he led Sasuke to a door on the other side of the room and swung it open revealing a rather luxurious bathing quarters. “It adjoins my bedroom so just be sure to lock the door for privacy...” Madara instructed him pointing to the doorway that opened into the larger master suite. 

He caught Sasuke’s glance just then and felt a rush of gladness when he noticed that there was a little smirk on Sasuke’s lips. He mistook it for his nephew’s happiness to have proper bathing facilities again, but Sasuke had something else on his mind. Something else entirely. 

~ ~ ~

That night at dinner, Sasuke ate as if he’d not seen a morsel of food in several days. 

“Do you like my cooking *that* much, Sasuke?” Madara inquired laughingly. 

Sasuke nodded, not bothering to swallow before he began to speak. “The food at Konoha Kook Bin is like shit on a tray.” He crammed in another mouthful without missing a beat. “... and what they give you in solitary is even worse...”

Madara nibbled thoughtfully on a snow pea pod and then replied, “Did you spend a lot of time in solitary?” He tried to sound as sympathetic as possible but he found that he couldn’t take his eyes off Sasuke’s mouth. Those full pouty lips, slightly cracked from the care he had obviously lacked up at Konoha Psychiatric Hospital. The way his tongue would sneak out sometimes to clean any excess that might have happened upon one of those delicate muscles. The way he chewed... and talked at the same time... the way his black eyes danced with excitement beneath the soft illumination of the halogen lights that haloed the table. 

Madara was embarrassed that he felt something stir in his groin as he watched him. The boy was entirely too pretty for his own good, in spite of his unkempt appearance... maybe that was what made him more desirable to Madara... he looked like he needed someone to care for him. Like he was some little orphan off the street. Madara felt his face grow hot and flushed and his pants got a little tighter. 

“Not too much,” he admitted. “Maybe an entire month for the whole time I was there...” 

He cleared his throat and took a long sip of his tea, trying not to stare at his nephew any longer. That sounded like too much to be locked away in complete isolation to him, but what was also too much was the way the small white tee-shirt that Sasuke had on stretched across his slim chest. Madara could see both nipples, like tiny hard pebbles... perhaps it was a little chilly in the apartment. “Are you cold Sasuke?” he spouted out suddenly without really thinking. 

“Mmm... not really...” Sasuke answered not realizing that he was being checked out so thoroughly. 

“Okay...” Madara laughed nervously. “I’m just known for keeping it too cold in the apartment... I don’t want you to get a chill.” 

“I’m pretty adaptive...” Sasuke took another bite and his shoulders shuddered as he seemed to laugh softly. “...well... at least to things like shitty food and uncomfortable accommodations.” He sighed and Madara saw him look down into his lap. 

The older man’s heart went out to the boy suddenly. It was somehow forward and not necessarily proper but he slid his hand across the table reaching for Sasuke’s arm that was at rest on the ebony table. He was surprised when the boy didn’t jerk away from him, but let him touch his hand slowly turning his arm over so that the tender pale flesh of the back of his forearm was exposed in the light. 

Madara swallowed hard. The scars were innumerable, and not exactly what one would call superficial. Some were larger than others, more angry--they were raised and they were pink and they were shiny. Madara wanted desperately to suddenly be able to fix all of Sasuke’s problems... but he knew deep down that he couldn’t... but he could *try* couldn’t he?

He slid his warm palm over Sasuke’s, moving up to run his finger lightly... almost teasingly over the scars. He was being incredibly gentle and Sasuke’s gaze fell onto what the man was doing as he swallowed his mouthful, finally. He bit at his lower lip as he watched Madara’s large hand move over his forearm... over the scars, touching him, making his skin break out in goosebumps. 

“I’m here for you Sasuke...” the room was excruciatingly silent at that moment as the sounds of them eating had ceased, and Madara felt awkward about the way he was touching his nephew. But Sasuke didn’t seem to mind that too much... in fact the slack look on his face and the way his head tilted lazily as he watched his uncle’s hand on his skin seemed to indicate much to the contrary. 

“You’ll leave me just like everyone else has...” he murmured, and shifted his weight in the dining room chair, leaning a little closer to Madara. “... I’m not very lovable... after all.” His words were lowered to a whisper and while Madara may have fallen off the proverbial tomato wagon yesterday it definitely had not rolled over his head... *Sasuke was coming onto him* … in a rather daring and provocative way. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him!

But they weren’t. Sasuke took more initiative to take his uncle’s hand in his own smaller one and raise it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss to the tips of his fingers, he guided Madara’s hand with his own, down over his lips, his chin, across his cheek, slowly making a way down to stroke his neck and then it was back up against his mouth again. And Sasuke’s eyes were glazed over with a very agonizing ‘fuck-me’ look on his face as he stared into Madara’s dark eyes. 

Those soft lips parted and Madara felt himself nearly come out of his skin as Sasuke slid two of his fingers into the warm wet depths of his mouth. His brain was shouting angrily at him to force his nephew to stop this madness, stop it now before it went too far... but his cock was enjoying every minute of this sexual attention from his own brother’s son. Sasuke was too delicious for his own good. 

He slid Madara’s fingers in and out of his mouth, sucking at them slowly, just as if it were a cock in his mouth, and Madara couldn’t quieten the groan that oozed out of his mouth. “S-Sasukeee...” he pulled his hand slightly but Sasuke’s grip on his hand tightened, nearly forcing him to let him suck his fingers. Sasuke’s eyes closed and he grinned around the long digits sliding slowly in and out of his soft lips. And then he bit down.

And Madara lost it... he jerked his fingers back with all the force he could muster without hurting Sasuke in the process. 

“Stop it Sasuke!! You can’t... We can’t... *we can’t do this*!” his voice had risen to a higher octave than his usual deep timbre. 

Sasuke’s pretty features contorted into anger. “Why can’t we?” his own voice was louder than Madara had heard it. “We’re the only ones here... no one has to know...!”

“*I* have to know!” he retorted, rising from his seat, feeling the flush rising in his face, and dear god... his monstrous cock was straining at the front of his slacks. “You’re my *nephew*... it’s *wrong*!” He tried to adjust his shirt to cover up his erection but Sasuke had already noticed it and an enticing deviance danced in those black eyes as he looked up at him. 

Madara didn’t move and he wished he would have because Sasuke had already closed the gap between them, and Madara gasped as he felt Sasuke’s adept hand on his crotch, stroking and fondling him through his slacks. 

“Goddammit Sasuke!” Madara growled as he slid his hand into Sasuke’s wild shock of black hair, gripping it harder than he meant to and pulling the boy’s head backward so that he would be forced to look into his eyes. 

“You know you want it...” Sasuke crooned, licking his lips tantalizingly... “think how good it felt on your fingers... imagine what it would feel like on your cock....” The teen’s slender hand palmed at his shaft and Madara could feel him fumbling with the clasp on his slacks. 

“Sasuke please stop...” he begged, but irritatingly enough couldn’t bring himself to pull away from that beautiful face... from that gorgeous mouth, those talented hands... everything about this was wrong but it felt so fucking amazing. 

“I don’t want to...” Sasuke pouted at his uncle who still had his hair in his grip holding him back... and fuck if he hadn’t gotten his pants open and was already unzipping his fly as Madara’s other hand reached down to take his nephew’s wrist in a death grip. “Ohhh fuck yeah...” Sasuke’s eyes slid closed the moment Madara gripped his wrist like that. “I love it rough... just like that...” he tilted his head back further exposing his throat to his uncle. His hand was still straining in the grip to touch the thick throbbing dick that was only centimeters from his hand emanating with a heat all its own. 

“Sasuke! Stop it!” Madara growled, feeling the anger rising up in him. He didn’t want to get physical with Sasuke but he was pushing the envelope past the edge. Sasuke on the other hand was undeterred and Madara’s anger seemed to only add fuel to an already too hot fire. 

“Just let me play with it...” Sasuke teased, licking his lips in such an erotically obscene way as his eyes glimmered with lust. “I haven’t been allowed to have any fun in months...” the soft mouth became downturned in a mock frown. “Do you know what they did to me in the ‘looney-bin’ when I tried to get Kakashi-sensei to fuck me? Hmmm?” While Sasuke’s one hand was restrained the other was not and it was already brushing delicate fingertips against Madara’s abdomen, sliding up under his shirt, before dipping into his underwear to touch the pulsing flesh of his uncle’s cock. 

And almost immediately, Madara’s hand had left his hold in Sasuke’s hair and was gripping the other scarred wrist with a vengeance. He *could not* let Sasuke do this... no matter how good it would feel. 

Sasuke smirked as he felt his other hand being fettered in his uncle’s strong grasp; his hands may have been restrained but the rest of his lithe body was not, and he moved so that Madara’s erection brushed against the white tee-shirt causing it to only grow harder and more excited, and Madara wasn’t exactly sure how to handle this now. It was getting ridiculous as was his hardness. “They would tie me to my bed...” he whispered, moving his face forward now so that his mouth brushed his uncle’s cheek and got intently close to his ear so that the soft humming sensation would tickle his ear. “And Kakashi-sensei would order the male nurses to masturbate me while he watched.” Madara had stopped moving at the confession. It nearly floored him with shock. 

Surely the tale was a lie! Surely this was just another of these ‘hallucinations’ that Kakashi-sensei claimed he experienced. But to put images to those words... god it made him want to fuck Sasuke all the more. “They tortured me, Uncle Madara...” his voice was whining but in a cheeky, insolent way, “...denied me orgasm until my balls turned blue and I was begging them to let me...please, *please* let me come...” 

Sasuke nibbled lightly at Madara’s ear as he continued with the dirty confession that had his uncle on the verge of erupting right then and there without touching himself at all. “...and all I’m asking you for is to let me suck you off. Just give you some pleasure... it’s the least I can do really, considering what you’re doing for me...” his voice was entirely too teasing, too coy with mock-innocence.

Madara couldn’t take it anymore. He shoved Sasuke up against the wall in the dining room, roughly pinning both wrists above his head, as their lips crashed together in a sweltering kiss. Madara’s mind was racing wildly and his huge cock pressed against Sasuke’s body as he crammed his tongue hungrily into that beautiful mouth that had spoken all those naughty things to him. And Sasuke kissed him back moving his body in a sweetly seductive way that had Madara longing to rip his clothes off and fuck him right there against the wall... and that was what would happen if he didn’t throw on the brakes... and *fast*.

But Sasuke did it for him. Madara was enjoying the dance of their tongues and the taste of the depths of Sasuke’s sweet mouth a little too much and Sasuke caught him perfectly and entirely off guard as he bit down on his uncle’s tongue as hard as he could.

“Goddammit!!!” Madara was reeling backwards, blood streaming from his mouth. “What the fuck did you just do... you motherfucking little psycho!!!...” the words left his mouth before he could stop them. He was in pain and at that moment he didn’t rightly care about the repercussions of his words *or* his actions. 

Sasuke’s mouth was smeared in blood and through his rage, Madara couldn’t help but think he resembled a vampire from one of those B-grade thrillers whose bloodlust had gotten the best of them. 

But what was Sasuke doing now... he wasn’t cowering as Madara assumed he should be... instead, he was *smiling* and licking the blood from his lips in the most maniacal manner “Uncle Madara... you taste... good...” his eyes looked crazier than Madara had seen them look yet. “Will you punish me now?” the phrase seemed to roll from his bloody mouth like an obscene invitation that was too delicious to pass up. 

The younger Uchiha’s hands were on his chest tugging at his shirt now, roughly with the intention of tearing it off, and he peeled it over his head revealing a plethora of scars on his otherwise flawless chest. But these scars were different from the ones on his wrists... these scars were circular... and perforated looking. 

“What on earth Sasuke... bite marks?” Madara gasped and his tongue hadn’t yet stopped bleeding. The bite wound was deep. He did the best he could to halfway shove his achingly hard member in his pants, but didn’t bother trying to get them fastened

“He did this to me and I loved it...”

“Wait, who did this to you?”

“The good doctor...” he smiled and the smile looked devilish and red with drying blood. 

“Are you … fucking kidding me?” Madara exclaimed, reaching for a hand towel to try to dab at his mouth that continued to bleed.

“No, I’m not...” Sasuke watched his Uncle intently and continued undeterred. “Please Uncle Madara … I want it tonight... I need it...” he was pulling at the fly of his jeans and tugging out his pale cock, the head all pinkish and swollen with the excitement. One part of his body that wasn’t scarred, but was legitimately perfect. “Please …” he touched himself, fondling his member slowly, rubbing the head with the palm of his hand, causing it to release a lot of pre-come, making it all slick and shiny.

Madara was bewildered. Half of him wanted to oblige the shattered and abused creature in front of him and half of him knew it was entirely wrong... but the boy was practically begging him. And who was he to say no if Sasuke really *needed* this... perhaps Kakashi-sensei had simply forgotten to enlighten him of this elusive fact. *Perhaps Sasuke was a nymphomaniac who needed it rough and wild*... his mind was running away with itself... no surely that wasn’t the case. 

But while Madara was busy dabbing his tongue and having a moral argument in his own mind, Sasuke was busy getting his jeans off, and before Madara could toss the hand towel to the side Sasuke had planted his cute ass in the dining room chair, spread his legs and began to massage his cock, stroking it with long, deliberate movements, cupping his balls tenderly as he eyed his uncle with a longing expression on his face and all Madara could do was watch him. 

For the first few moments at least.

~ ~ ~

The way that his nephew’s body felt all naked and warm, pressed up against his blew his mind. He couldn’t fathom for the life of him why he was allowing this to happen, but at the same time, he couldn’t imagine saying no to such a gorgeous being, insane or otherwise. 

His morals were loose at best anyway, and with Sasuke beneath him, spreading his legs and opening up that sweet ass that was all oiled up and ready for him... a goddamned priest would have a hard time turning that down. 

Madara moved his hips forward, with Sasuke’s hands pressing and guiding him as he lined up the tip of his thickness with that tightly puckered little hole. He met slight resistance but the oily lubricant he had used on that delicious body made everything slide in deep... and very, very nicely. 

The exquisite depths of velvety heat engulfed him and he felt Sasuke squeeze around him, making his passageway impossibly tight around his uncle’s cock. He groaned deeply as he began to move his hips with a slow rhythm at first. 

“Sasuke... I can’t believe... I’m fucking you... right now...” he had to say the words through clenched teeth with each rock of his hips, and yet the boy beneath him looked like as if he could not only believe it but that he was enjoying every second of it. 

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered closed as he let his hands rest on his inner thighs, pushing them, pressing them open wider for Madara, moaning in a way that was like the most beautiful melody that he had ever heard. The older man slid his hands down Sasuke’s sides and under his ass lifting him up a bit, aching to get more leverage to get into him deeper.

“Why not?” was Sasuke’s amused reply. “Why would you *not* fuck me?”

Madara shook his head and swallowed back a gasp. “Be-because I’m your uncle...” he watched as Sasuke began to slowly jerk himself. 

“...and?” was Sasuke’s reply. “Doesn’t that just make it that much more fun?” his observation was drowned in the swell of a pleasing moan as Madara angled his hips and began to drive into him. The new level of activity caused the head of his uncle’s cock to graze teasingly over his sweet spot in a maddening way that made him see stars and made him beg for more. And at that moment he was being uncharacteristically sincere with his imploring. 

As his uncle looked down upon his face, letting his eyes travel over the pale and scarred chest, it seemed to Madara that Sasuke was a masterpiece that had been defiled... and as wicked and as wrong as it was, Madara felt a burning need to defile him just a little more. 

He pulled out of Sasuke’s opening, and roughly shoved him over onto his stomach, coaxing his ass up into the air so that he could get a nice view of it. He felt a rippling wave of excitement roll through his body as he viewed that precious little entrance. The way it looked abused now... the way it was so shiny... and so pink and so... so... 

He gripped both cheeks of the boy’s ass roughly and buried his face in his handiwork. He bit at the round mounds of flesh, licking and humming as he thrust his injured tongue deeply into the opening, feeling the pit of his stomach contract as he tasted Sasuke in such a lewd way. 

Sasuke’s cheek was pressed into the mattress as he cried out his affirmation, loving the way it felt to have his ass tongued by his uncle. And Madara toyed with his balls as he ate his ass and couldn’t help but slide his fingers into and out of the hot little orifice along with his tongue as he went along, making Sasuke squirm and whimper with delight. 

And then he was fucking him again; fucking him hard from behind and pulling Sasuke up roughly by his hair off the bed until he was virtually on his lap. Madara reached his hand around Sasuke’s neck as if to choke him, being thrillingly rough--unnecessarily forceful as he thrust his tongue into the little raven’s moaning, wet mouth and his cock into his tight, slick asshole. He wrapped his other arm around the slender waist, forcing himself up into Sasuke’s body as obscenely as he could, causing his pelvis to smack together harshly with the delicious roundness of Sasuke’s ass. The carnal sounds of sweat-kissed skin slapping together filled the room with the sounds of Sasuke’s cries and Madara’s groans. 

Sasuke’s cock bobbed wildly in the air, snapping up against Madara’s forearm until he readjusted his hold on his nephew, stealing its freedom and trapping it between his arm and Sasuke’s stomach so the boy could now get the proper friction he needed to come. 

“Like it?” he hissed through clenched teeth... “how I’m fucking you?’ Madara bit down on Sasuke’s lip as his ecstasy reached new heights, drawing the blood from the tender pink muscle in return for his nephew’s earlier indiscretion. 

And he felt the young body tense up, and he felt Sasuke throw his head back hard as he cried out a resounding “Fuckyessss!” and he felt the warm wet rush of his semen cover his forearm and the smooth abdominal muscles on Sasuke’s stomach. 

“Oh god I’m coming too...” he barely rasped as his orgasm ripped through his body, filling up Sasuke’s insides with a hot and wet explosion of his own result. 

~ ~ ~

He hadn’t known that Sasuke craved sex like he craved air to breathe and food to eat. He hadn’t known that the boy would fuck him to the point where his orgasms were dry and his body was limp and lifeless. He hadn’t known that the next week of his life would have him locked away in his apartment encountering some of the most reality-altering sexual adventures and heart-wrenching closeness that he had ever experienced in his life, and with his nephew of all people. 

He hadn’t known that he would fall in love with Sasuke.

~ ~ ~

He hadn’t known that it would be such a volatile situation. He had no idea he would wake up to find the single bottle of lithium on the nightstand as a paperweight atop the note in his nephew’s scrawly handwriting. 

*Until we meet again~

Love, Sasuke*


	2. Chapter 2

Madara stared bleary-eyed at the slip of paper. As it turned out, it was on the back of one of the many prescriptions signed in Kakashi-sensei’s near illegible handwriting that Sasuke had seen fit to leave this ‘good-bye’ note for him. Madara felt the sleep that was still in his eyes seem to rapidly vanish as a rush of adrenaline overwhelmed his nervous system. “What… in… the… fuck?” he spat the words from his mouth in disbelief. 

*How on earth could the crazy-little-fuck-of-a-nephew even think twice about leaving his apartment after the week they had just spent together?* Furthermore, where in the hell could he possibly plan on going? Madara racked his brains and it wasn’t long before a singular light bulb flashed on in his head… Mikoto.

Of course! Sasuke had no other family other than his mother… except for Itachi who was far away in the Northern Tea Country chasing after his own dreams and quite obviously didn’t give two fucks about Sasuke or he would have been the one there at the asylum retrieving him upon his release. 

He pondered on the idea mere milliseconds before he scrambled out of bed and was ransacking the room in search of his cell phone. He couldn’t for the life of him remember where he’d last seen it, but he knew that he had used it sometime yesterday evening to talk to his office. 

He had actually taken two weeks off from designing at the firm in order to get his nephew settled in to his new accommodations in his apartment in the village. In retrospect, he had in no way ever dreamed that even one of those days would include all the incredibly delectable and dirty things that he and Sasuke had been involved in for the better part of the week. 

He mentally cursed himself for losing his phone as he rummaged through the comforters that covered his bed. He stopped momentarily to stare at the stains that adorned the expensive down quilt and thought of Sasuke… the look on his face when he fucked him… how he couldn’t possibly get enough… those scars… so many unanswered questions about his nephew rippled through his mind. 

He had to find him and bring him back; there was no other option. 

Just then he felt something hard hit the top of his foot. It was his cell phone. He bent over to pick up the small device, pushed the button twice and spoke the voice command: “Call Mikoto.”

When his sister-in-law answered on the other end, he could tell she was obviously shaken. Her voice quavered ever-so-slightly. “Madara… he’s here.”

Madara made a noise somewhere between bewilderment and relief. “Thank the gods… Mikoto… what’s he doing?”

“How on earth did you let him out of your sight?!” her voice sounded on edge but forcefully hushed, as if she were trying to convey the level of emotion she was feeling without reaching the decibel that was truly necessary to do so.

“Mikoto, are you okay?!” Madara gasped as he ran his own fingers through the shock of wild black hair, “what is Sasuke doing right now?”

“Please, just come and get him right away!” 

Madara looked a little disoriented as the line went quiet. Mikoto had already hung up the phone and it was clear that she was distraught over Sasuke’s presence in spite of the fact that he was her own child. 

He plugged in his phone to allow it to charge and hurried into the bathroom to catch a quick shower. A distressed Mikoto or not, Madara would never even think of leaving his house without looking like a hundred million yen. 

~ ~ ~

A good hour later, Madara was rolling up in front of his dead brother’s house. It was a single-family dwelling in one of the nicer neighborhoods at the edge of town. Sasuke and Itachi’s father had made a nice life financially for his family. He had been one of the head surgeons at Konoha General Hospital before his untimely death. 

Itachi had been the one to find him, slumped over his desk in his study. It seemed he had came home from work one Friday… Friday the 13th to be exact. From the way things looked, he had walked in the door, kissed Mikoto and asked what they were having for supper, and slipped quietly into his office to unwind. From there it seemed as if he simply pulled open his right desk drawer and took out his .45 caliber revolver, placed the barrel under his chin and fired a single shot directly through his frontal lobe. 

Madara slid out of the car, looking up at the sky realizing that once again it had turned out dark and gloomy. He slipped his unnecessary sunglasses off and narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the Uchiha house. It loomed like a hulking monster, sinister in itself. How in the holy hell did he wind up in the midst of such a tangled web of family aberration?

Mikoto answered the door before he even had the opportunity to knock and Madara felt a twinge of pity for the beautiful woman. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and her hands were shaking. “Please come inside!” she urged him. 

Madara had his hands shoved deep inside his pockets of his long black coat when he stepped into the foyer of his brother’s home. “Where is he?” he asked, eyes searching the two rooms on either side of the entryway and then up the staircase. 

“He’s up there… somewhere…” she motioned toward the upstairs. “I… I don’t know what to do. I’m scared of him!” her voice cracked and the tears began to roll again. 

Madara eyed his sister-in-law with a troubled gaze. He still didn’t know exactly why she was so overwrought about Sasuke, but he could only assume that she was overreacting. Sasuke wasn’t exactly a threat to her; more so to himself than anyone else… but Madara concluded that it was the culmination of everything that had gone on in her life in the past year, what with her husband’s suicide, Itachi’s leaving and Sasuke’s tipping over the edge of sanity… well he supposed he could understand her being more than a little freaked out. 

“I just don’t know how to handle him!” she exclaimed softly. “I’m so scared of doing or saying the wrong thing and causing him to hurt himself or me… “ she wrung her hands. “Why did he leave your care in the first place?!” her voice took on an accusing tone. “Did something happen between the two of you?!”

Madara felt the rush of memories of what had actually happened between the two of them flood his mind. He was quiet for a moment as he averted his eyes from the anxious woman in front of him. “No… nothing,” he tried his damnedest to appear as nonchalant about the situation as he could for fear that she would pick up on something what with ‘mother’s intuition’ and all. 

She seemed to take that as her cue to step out of the way to allow her brother-in-law access toward the long carpeted staircase and watched him cautiously.

He tucked his his upper lip into his lower row of teeth and nibbled on it thoughtfully, arching a perfect black eyebrow before he proceeded. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to encounter once up the stairs, but he needed to gather some resolve in order to be able to handle it properly. The last thing he wanted was to set Sasuke off into a fit of rage or worse…

~ ~ ~

The first room he looked in was the master bedroom of his late brother and Mikoto. It was neat and clean and rather boring he thought in spite of some of the artwork she had on the walls with splashes of red. He was certain that she had been trying to spice up the room with the large paintings but in Madara’s mind they simply mirrored what his brother’s office must have looked like after his self-inflicted gunshot wound. He shuddered at the absence of taste that either his brother or sister-in-law seemed to have. Fugaku was lucky that he had the mind of a physician. He would never have made it as a designer. 

Seeing no sign of the little Uchiha, he slid the door closed quietly. There were two more doors on either side of the hallway and one at the very end of the corridor. Mentally, he played eenie-meenie-miney-mo for his decision of which door to open next. He chose the one across the hall from Mikoto’s.

Sliding the door open cautiously, he peered around around the dark room. “Sasuke?” his voice was only an octave above a whisper. He closed his eyes hoping that they would dilate and become accustomed to the darkness. Whoever’s room this was definitely liked things *dark*. “Are you in here?” 

Silence answered him. He opened his eyes and realized that he could see the outlines of furniture… a bed, bedside table and a lamp. He fumbled for the lamps switch and clicked the switch causing dim light to flood the tidy room. There was no mistaking it, this had to be Itachi’s old room. 

“Come and find me…” came a soft taunting voice from over to his left. 

Madara’s head jerked in the direction of Sasuke’s voice, feeling his pulse quicken. He noticed a sliding door in the corner that he assumed was an ensuite bath. “Sasuke?” he approached the door and immediately noticed the light flooding through the crack at the bottom. With caution in his voice, he mentally tried to create in himself a calm exterior. His finger hooked into the small brass latch, slid open the wooden door, and looked down at the disarray in the floor. There were a lot of ‘things’ lying on the cold tile including his nephew.

“Sasuke, what the hell?” Madara dropped to his knees beside the pale teenager who was wearing a rather disconcerting grin on his face as he sprawled on the floor wearing nothing at all. And the blood was the first thing he noticed aside from Sasuke’s nakedness. Once again, Sasuke had managed to mess himself up rather well. A razor blade lay on top of one of many of the pictures… he was surrounded by photographs, many of them a bit aged and nostalgic looking… all of them were of him and his brother Itachi together doing miscellaneous childish activities and looking generally adorable as they always had together. 

“Where are your clothes!?” Madara sputtered. “What have you done to yourself?!” He began opening cabinets in search of something to wipe up the crimson that seemed to stain everything now that he looked closer. “My god, Sasuke! Why would you do this!?” he pulled a white hand towel from one of the cupboards and began dabbing at the oozing wounds that covered Sasuke’s forearms and thighs.

His eyes met with his nephew’s and he realized that Sasuke was still grinning. Madara narrowed his eyes. “You don’t actually think this is funny?” 

The question was rhetorical but Sasuke shrugged. 

“What are you doing with all these pictures?” he continued with his line of questioning that was obviously getting him nowhere fast. “You realize that I have to take you back, right?” 

Another shrug, and Madara watched Sasuke close his eyes. He stopped dabbing at Sasuke’s cuts as he realized a single glistening tear rolled down his pale cheek.

Madara felt confused. He had no idea exactly what was going on with Sasuke, and he could only figure as much that Sasuke didn’t really know either. “Sasuke are you crying? You can talk to me you know…” he began to rummage through a drawer finding some miscellaneous bandages and steri-tape and set to work dressing his nephew’s wounds as best he could. It was obvious that he was indeed not the brother with the prowess for medicine, but at least he was living and breathing and attempting to take care of his nephew, which was a hell of a lot more than he could say for his dead brother. He scoffed mentally. 

Sasuke finally sat up and wiped away his tears, sniffling pathetically. “I don’t need your pity, Uncle Madara…” 

“I wasn’t trying to pity you, Sasuke… to be honest, I’m thinking about choking the living shit out of you for disappearing on me like that,” he finished taping the last superficial slice on Sasuke’s thigh. “Now tell me what it was you were coming back here for? Surely not old photographs…” his voice trailed off as he began to gather up the blood stained pictures that lay scattered around Sasuke and the boy sat up. 

“You don’t know anything about me…” Sasuke spat as he slapped the photos from his uncle’s hand sending them skittering back in disarray on the floor around him. 

From out of nowhere, his uncle’s strong grip was around his throat slamming his nude, abused body up against the wall causing his head to hit hard. “Listen to me you spoiled little son of a bitch,” Madara’s words were angry now for the first time since Sasuke had began pushing his buttons over a week ago. “I’m the only person in your life who wants a *goddamned* thing to do with you… you’re exactly right. I don’t know a thing about you, but guess what?” His face was so close to Sasuke’s now that he was certain the boy could feel his hot breath and sense the searing intensity of his words. “Before you and I are finished, I’m going to know *everything* about you and I’m going to know why you do the things you do because you’re going to tell me, Sasuke. You’re going to lay your fucking soul *bare* to me and I won’t stop until I understand…because I… I- ” the chokehold he had on Sasuke was causing him to turn a little blue due to the lack of oxygen but Sasuke didn’t struggle, not exactly. What he was doing was more like a slow writhing… and he just kept his eyes transfixed on uncle’s as he did so.

Time seemed to stop for the next second or two. Madara didn’t want to believe what he was feeling… he didn’t want to accept what he knew to be the truth. In all of the hostility that he was radiating toward his nephew just then, there was no way of hiding that Sasuke’s cock was growing hard, and very much so. Madara’s eyes shifted, transitioning in milliseconds from furor to disbelief… from disbelief back to questioning as he peered into the raven haired teenager’s wide eyes… in his brain the two concepts clicked. Sasuke was indeed getting turned on by his unnecessary roughness. 

“Uncle Madara…” Sasuke’s voice flooded his ears sounding so needy, so sexually charged that Madara could feel his own pants tighten against the bulk of his dick. “Help me…” 

And with that precious undeniable yearning in Sasuke’s voice, Madara didn’t even try to contain himself. His mouth was covering Sasuke’s. The warm and moist heat against his nephew’s parched mistreated lips as he thrust his tongue deeply into the hot depths of the Sasuke’s delicious mouth. 

 

“Nnh…” Sasuke moaned softly reaching for his uncle’s hand and guiding it toward his swollen length. “Nnnnhyeahhh…” he groaned into the older man’s mouth as he felt his large cool palm encircle the hot flesh of his cock, his other hand dragging him by his hair, upwards into a standing position. 

The older man knew it was wrong. The twinge of pain in his heart as he felt his nephew seem to melt into him made him feel guilty and horrid, but at the same time everything about Sasuke tasted so damned delicious… he was like a broken bird, pitiful and needy and not in the least bit sane. Chances were equally as good of having the poor precious bird peck his eyes out… yet Sasuke was so hauntingly beautiful, Madara couldn’t mask his adoration for his brother’s son. It made him ache in his chest all the way down to his groin. 

Madara pushed his nephew against the cold tile of the countertop forcing him to look into the large mirror that hung on the bathroom wall as he did so. Sasuke’s focus was on the man behind him and nothing else. The desire in his black eyes hot and lustful as Madara positioned himself behind his gorgeous nephew, fully clothed, still in his long coat, only unbuckling his belt, he slide down the zipper to allow his dripping cock a partial freedom. 

Sasuke’s body was there spread for him, ready for him to take, and his mind raced as he remembered that Mikoto was still downstairs. What in god’s name would he do if she happened up the stairs to catch them in such an act?! It caused his length to wilt just a little. 

“Sasuke…” he growled softly as he pressed the girth of his cock between the boy’s soft ass cheeks. “We can’t do this here…” 

Sasuke’s face went from an expression of wild pleasure to frustration in a matter of moments. “Uncle, please,” he begged, grinding his ass against the taller male’s member in a way that made Madara feel like releasing right there. “Who cares if she sees us?” Sasuke whined and Madara was absolutely certain that one of them didn’t have an ounce of inhibition left. 

Madara thought for a moment, but his raging appetite for his nephew was easily managing to get the better of him. He left Sasuke standing with his legs spread, leaning over the countertop just long enough to slide the wooden door shut, effectively latching it locked behind him. And then he was behind Sasuke again, letting the heavy coat fall to the floor covering up the bloodstains on the tile, concealing most of the photographs of Itachi and Sasuke as children. 

He licked his lips, before sliding an arm around Sasuke’s slender waist, and moved up against him, nipping hotly at the boy’s pale shoulder, running his tongue over his sensitive flesh making him moan in a way that sent his own sexuality into hard overdrive. He pressed two fingers against Sasuke’s lips, forcing them roughly inside the wet heat of his mouth. “Suck…” he commanded him and Sasuke did as he was told, hungrily sucking both long digits deep into his mouth, covering them with his sweet saliva, knowing exactly what his uncle was about to do to him. 

Madara pinched at Sasuke’s nipples, one and then the other making them darker pink and causing them to stand erect like another part of his young body. And then Sasuke’s mouth was empty and his asshole was full of his uncle’s fingers, two at once, pushing deep inside him, prodding and sliding, searching for the little spot that would cause his nephew to cry out. “You have to keep it down, Sasuke… if you don’t, she’ll hear us…” he warned, but Sasuke was already making too much noise for his comfort. 

He slipped his fingers out of Sasuke’s ass, causing the little raven to fuss momentarily. “I think it would be best if we took a couple of precautions,” Madara hummed, feeling his length get harder and ooze more wetness as he tugged at his tie, unknotting it and pulling it off rather hastily. Before Sasuke really knew exactly what was on his uncle’s mind, he had the bloody washcloth shoved into his mouth that Madara had used to clean his wounds and the man’s black necktie was turned quickly into a makeshift gag holding the stuffing in his mouth perfectly so that it would not move. 

Madara cinched the knot at the back of his head, not caring at this point if he pulled the wild black hair into the knot, not caring if he hurt Sasuke… the boy obviously liked it. The more abusive, the better it seemed. Sasuke didn’t struggle much--not at all really, and the look in those huge dark eyes as his uncle Madara watched him from behind excited him to capacity.

“Is this how you like it?” Madara murmured as he lifted Sasuke’s right leg up onto the counter, exposing his smooth round balls and tender hole perfectly to his wandering fingers. He pulled open a drawer, rummaging quietly but hastily through it and finally finding something that would work perfectly for what he needed. A small jar of petroleum jelly. 

Sasuke’s blinked slowly, depthless black irises pleading with Madara, but of course he couldn’t answer, he could only nod his affirmation. He closed his eyes and whined from deep within his throat as he felt the slick head of Madara’s cock rubbing gentle circles around his puckered hole. 

“Oh yesss Sasuke…” Madara’s voice seemed a little strained, his breathing hastenening as he took hold of Sasuke’s hip to steady him, watching his beautiful features in the reflection of the glass as he maneuvered his hips, and lined himself up.

His thrusts were slow at first. He liked the way Sasuke’s body felt, quivering all around him, loved the way the slim taut triceps in the boy’s arms flexed as he held his weight in place palms against the countertop… the way Sasuke arched his back opening himself up for his uncle to slide into him deeper and with more force. 

“Fuck you feel so good, Sasuke…” Madara’s voice was hot and hushed reverberations on the back of the teenager’s neck, making him shiver with delight. 

He tightened his grip on Sasuke’s hip, reaching with his other hand to clasp the back of his knee, so that he was effectively able to pull his slender leg high into the air, watching over his shoulder he could see his cock sliding slowly in and out of his nephew’s hole. He couldn’t deny there was something entirely dirty about fucking in front of a mirror, watching Sasuke’s body moving with his every stroke, seeing the way his cock made vulgar circles in the air the harder and more deliberate his movements became. 

“Sweet… sweet… Sas-uke…” Madara’s moans, broken by each thrust were decidedly quiet. It was obvious that the older man was making a conscience effort to keep his voice as low as he possibly could, trying desperately to save his sister-in-law from what would obviously cause her even more duress than she had already been experiencing. 

His hand slid from the younger male’s pale slender hip, upward to his chest, gliding teasingly over a pert nipple and closed gently around Sasuke’s throat at first. “You love it don’t you?” he rasped and his grip tightened around the boy’s neck, his head nodding vigorously in affirmation. 

Sasuke’s eyes were closed, and his teeth visible as he bit down on his uncle’s sexy makeshift gag. “Don’t do such lewd things with your body, Sasuke…” Madara drawled softly in his ear and withdrew his cock from Sasuke’s ass completely, letting him fall roughly against the counter. “You’ll drive me as crazy as you are and your poor mother will surely hear us.”

~ ~ ~

Madara had somehow managed to get Sasuke’s wounds partially dressed and got him back downstairs, out the door and into the car with as little disturbance as possible. Mikoto seemed to turn her face away when Sasuke darkened the entry hall. It pained Madara to see his brother’s family in such a state as this and once again he couldn’t help but feel guilty for treating Sasuke so roughly. But he had deduced that Sasuke couldn’t be handled very well if it was strictly kindness that was administered.

Sasuke had insisted on taking the photographs of he and Itachi and clutched them in his pale hands as if they were a treasure worth more than gold. Mikoto had said nothing when they left, but simply shut the door behind them quickly without as much as a good-bye or let’s get together at Christmas. It was as if she wanted desperately to convey that she was finished with Sasuke, and that part made Madara’s heart ache in his chest. 

He tried his best to keep Sasuke at arms-length on the car ride back home. The black sedan was fitted with the finest coal black organic leather available and the passenger seat seemed once again to swallow his young nephew. He eyed the photographs from the edge of his sunshades and eyed the raven haired teen who grasped them so tightly. It was pathetic and irritating to him. The whole scene in fact was utterly wrong and what kind of family just abandons their own? He shook his head mentally and gripped the steering wheel harder, until about halfway home the skies began to darken and once again his resolve broke. 

“Do you want to talk to me about Itachi?” Madara spoke softly and evenly but didn’t take his eyes off the road ahead. His peripheral vision sensed Sasuke bristle slightly at the mention of Itachi and then he seemed to settle back down into the seat.

“No.”

The answer was matter-of-fact and left no room for argument or prying on Madara’s part and so he accepted it… for the time being anyway. The muscle in the elder man’s jaw clenched and flexed as he forced himself to keep his thoughts inside his head. If he spoke his mind and blurted out what he thought about Itachi for deserted Sasuke and the way Mikoto was treating him, Sasuke was sure to jump right out of the moving car, and really, that was the last thing Madara needed.

He was, however, determined now to find out what was going on between the two of them if it killed him. He wasn’t very good at just leaving well enough alone. This was like some kind of remarkable puzzle, that happened to involve his next of kin, and leaving it undone was beyond him at that point. He was mesmerized and he wasn’t planning on giving up until he understood everything.

*I will figure you out.* His own conclusions continued to present themselves to him. *Whatever it takes.*

Sasuke seemed to sense the wheels of Madara’s brain cranking in circles and he turned to look at his uncle’s dark silhouette. “That was hot…”

Madara seemed a bit surprised and now turned to view Sasuke through his dark glasses. “What’s that?” he couldn’t hide the teasing tone in his voice. He knew damn well what Sasuke was referring to and the observation Sasuke had made was irrefutable. 

“You…and me… in front of the mirror like that,” Sasuke licked his lips and reached down to palm at his crotch finally releasing the death grip he had on the photos and let them fall softly into the console of his uncle’s car.

“Mmmh… yes, that,” Madara decided to play along. Sasuke wanted to talk about it, and talking was something that Madara enjoyed very much coming from the little Uchiha, no matter what it regarded… especially if it regarded something as appetizing as the two of them together. 

“The way you manhandle me…” Sasuke was already unzipping his jeans again and Madara tilted his head and peered down over the rim of his dark glasses, still playing coy as if he didn’t really grasp everything Sasuke was going on about. “...when you grabbed my throat today…” and his pale pink cock was out of his pants and in his hands. He encircled the shaft stroking upward once slowly, holding his member steady at the base. He slid down slightly in the leather seat, closing his eyes, he bit at his lip roughly and continued to fondle himself. 

Madara was having a rather difficult time keeping one eye on the road and one eye on the erotic scene in the seat next to him. “I love that…” he moaned out as he pinched the head of his member between thumb and forefinger coaxing out a glistening line of premature ejaculate. 

“Do you?” Madara had promptly taken the first turn off he could find. He hadn’t really had any idea that Sasuke wouldn’t be able to wait until they got home to start back in on him. He sped quickly down a deserted black top road and made another turn before pulling the car off the road and placing it in park. 

The skies were darkening once more and they were all alone on the deserted road. He removed his sunglasses and looked intensely at his nephew. “And I told you not to be so lewd, and here you are… already doing it again.” Madara groaned softly and shifted his weight in the seat trying to make his tightening slacks a little more comfortable. The tone in his voice was only reticent for a moment, and then it became clear that he was just as turned on as Sasuke was. 

Madara wasn’t sure how it happened but it only took a matter of moments and a lot of tugging and pulling and eagerness on the part of Sasuke and his own willingness to be rearranged in the black sedan. Not a small feat, mind you, for someone of his stature, but in a very short time, Madara was laying back in the driver’s seat in a deeply reclined position with his nephew was naked on his lap, wearing nothing but his t-shirt. 

Sasuke straddled his hips facing toward him. He let his back rest against the steering wheel and Madara tensed for a moment knowing the horn was going to honk and in his mind that would ruin their moment, but thank Kami, it didn’t. The only sounds were the soft rhythmic beats of something sexy playing on the radio, his own heavy breathing, and now the sound of Sasuke sighing softly as he stroked one hand over his cock. 

Madara laced his fingers together behind his head lazily and watched, trying his best to appear apathetic but his erection betrayed him badly. 

“You like looking at me, ne, Oji-chan?” Sasuke’s voice was teasing and dark and the smirk on his pretty mouth made Madara gnaw on his lip hungrily. Sasuke was damn well correct. Madara could watch him all day and never bother with anything else other than screwing his nephew’s brains out. 

“Hai, Sasuke, I love looking at your sexy body. You’re so perfect...” Madara shifted his hips upward grinding his hardness up into Sasuke’s bottom, letting him know just how much he loved looking at him. “I love looking at you...and I love fucking you…”

Sasuke leaned forward in the car seat, pressing his mouth to his uncle’s waiting lips, which welcomed him openly. The smaller male plunged his tongue deeply into Madara’s depths, whining softly as he felt the older man’s large hands leave their place of rest behind his head to slide down his t-shirt clad back and grip the two soft mounds of flesh that made up Sasuke’s ass cheeks. 

Madara rolled his hips upward continuing to string his arousal along, knowing how fucking amazing it was going to feel once he finally got inside Sasuke’s lithe body. 

“Why did you come and get me today?” Sasuke hummed as he nipped at Madara’s lower lip, playing with and twining a finger in his hair. 

“You’re my responsibility,” the desire in Madara’s voice was poorly concealed. 

“Is that the only reason?”

Madara gripped one ass cheek roughly enough to make red marks on the baby soft skin and shoved the other hand into his nephew’s hair. “No. It wasn’t,” he growled hungrily and devoured Sasuke’s mouth once more. 

Sasuke’s hands dipped between them, fussing momentarily with his uncle’s belt, and the closure of his slacks before revealing the throbbing heat of the man’s erection. Madara’s hand guided Sasuke’s hips toward him, brushing their cocks against one another in the growing warmth and humidness air of the inside of the vehicle. 

It was Sasuke who positioned himself perfectly against Madara’s member, pressing the tip of it against his entrance. Madara groaned heavily, as his eyes fluttered closed, cheeks burning hot as he felt the wide head of his cock slip inside his nephew’s delectable tightness. 

“Sasuke…” he guided the slender hips downward, steadying his own in the leather seat as he worked his thick erection deeply into the small limber body. Sasuke was still nice and moist inside, thanks to their earlier encounter, but not sloppily so. “Oh, fuck yes… ride me,” his voice was strained, breathing heavy.

And Sasuke did exactly as he was told, sitting upright, he grasped the assist bar that was located over the driver’s window near the ceiling and used it support his weight as he began to undulate his hips. Madara watched with a lust-hazed gaze, helping Sasuke to get a nice fucking rhythm going with one hand, the other hand teasing fingertips against his abdomen, purposely ignoring the pale pink cock bobbing between his abused and poorly bandaged legs. He watched it bounce and Sasuke hissed, noticing his uncle’s stare. “Touch it… please… touch me…” Sasuke begged. His member had begun to ooze large drops of precum, some which landed on Madara’s stomach and some just dripped down the shaft of his cock. 

“Mmmn, but it looks… ha… so sexy like that…” Madara’s words were strained as he teased him, continuing to leave it neglected. “I wonder if you could come all over me without ever touching it,” his voice was darker than usual and he arched an eyebrow, attempting to make a playful face, but the sheer pleasure of his nephew’s movements and the mind-blowing friction on his cock was causing his orgasm to already begin teasing at the fringes. He really just couldn’t hold out this time, considering everything they had already done before leaving Mikoto’s house. He closed his eyes and pushed his head back into the seat, both hands sealed tightly on Sasuke’s hips now, effectively forcing him to speed up his motion. 

“You’re just like Itachi… ” Sasuke crooned softly his sexuality giving way to something unclear and almost sentimental. He bit his lip half-hoping Madara hadn’t caught it and he gazed at his uncle searching for a clue whether he had or not. His findings were inconclusive as Madara seemed too lost in his own gratification to notice. “Aaahhh fuck me harder,” demanded Sasuke and Madara complied, slamming him down hard onto his cock over and over again. 

Sasuke trembled in ecstasy as his sweet spot was pounded by the head of his uncle’s dick and he cried out loudly as his own length slapped against his thigh. He couldn’t resist the temptation anymore and let go with one hand from the assist handle above him, grasped his cock and began to fist himself frantically. His orgasm was just a moment away, raw and spiraling through his body, it exploding all over Madara’s stomach and shirt, which in turn caused his muscles to tense up, his insides thrumming around the hot pulsating erection buried deeply inside him. 

Madara was unable to contain his own climax and came inside Sasuke, filling his passageway with a warm river of cum. He released his death grip on the boy’s hips and ran trembling fingers through his hair as he sit halfway upright. Sasuke crawled off him dribbling white droplets of spent desire all over the dark leather of the console--onto the photographs of him and Itachi. Madara wrinkled up his nose. How had he become so careless over the past week with Sasuke? It was beyond him, and amazed him altogether. 

Moments later, he eyed his nephew, watching him struggle to get back into his pants, not seeming to care as he half ripped off the bandage on his right thigh in the jeans’ ascent. 

“Be careful!” Madara scolded him softly. 

Sasuke didn’t even give him a look. Once again the strangely cold aura surrounded him, all warmth and tenderness he had shown when kissing his uncle and fucking him earlier, completely vanished. 

It had begun to rain heavily once more and Madara made an attempt to wipe the condensation from the windows with his handkerchief in order to see how to drive out of the deserted and heavily wooded area and back into the village to his apartment. 

Sasuke reached for the photographs once more, holding them tightly in his grasp, and Madara noticed that they were not only blood stained but also cum stained as well and he closed his eyes, feeling that twinge once again in his chest. He was determined to find out the truth about Itachi when the time was right.

 

~*~*~*~


End file.
